Lovely Rarity
by Rarityfan
Summary: A story of me in ponyvill and helping the white unicorn with her stress .


This is a fanfiction of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I do not own the show. So please read and enjoy.

Once a few weeks ago i woke up in the Evergreen Forest without knowing where i was. I encountered a lot of strange animals like wolves made of sticks and wood. I ran for my life finally escaping that horrific woods. The first thing i saw outside of that forest was a small town called, Ponyvill. By the way i was human not a pony for some strange reason. I walked around the small town but a lot of the town folk were retreating from the very presence of me. I felt like a total outcast until a violet unicorn pony named Twilight Sparkle helped me to get used to the town and its ponies.

From that point i became a citizen of Ponyvill meeting alot of new friends while at it. I became good friends with Mare 6, espical by the Unicorn named Rarity she was so beautiful and lovely. She was generous enough to let me stay at her Carousel Boutique by rent as long i help her with her needs. I have been gaining a lot of heart warming feeling for the purple curl mane unicorn.

Me: Hey Rarity where do you want me to put these basket of ribbions?

Rarity: oh placed them on the sewing machine over there, darling.

Rarity pointed her horn to the sewing machine. Hearing her lady like voice mannerism is just the loveliest thing ever. i puted the ribbon down and went back to my room.

I was jerking off when i was alone in the room i was renting.

Stroking my hard one repeatedly thinking of the beautiful unicorn.

Me: Oh Rarity….-I moaned loudly imagining the unicorn, his cock was normal size compare to other humans-

Rarity was very busy for this season for Sapphire Shores new performance which is needed 4 different type of outfit for her. She was galloping everywhere around her work room.

Rarity: Must be finished by tomorrow…

I have seen her work so hard that i wish i can help her with something.

I release a deep sigh knowing her tired body keep moving, i blushed noticing her sweat driping on her silk coat getting me a bit aroused from the was taking her 30 min break before finishing the order in her room. When i was about to give Rarity some lemonade i heard a groan and moaning from her room, i took a small peak at the open crack of the door. I was surprised on what i was seeing!. Rarity was rubbing her self with a dildo holding it with her magic. She stook it in her wet pussy and started masturbating moaning loudly than last time. From seeing what i was seeing i had a really hard erection in his pants. I was beating my meat furisoly while watching the horny unicorn masturbating, i had accidently pushed the door wide open. Rarity stare coldly at me.

Rarity: W-What you think you're staring at….-She still had her dildo inside her-

Me: R-Rarity im so sorry..i was…-My cock was sticking right up at her sweating and twitching with excitement-

Rarity: -she stare at my cock with a smirk on her face- hmm…come here darling…-she patted her hoof on her bed-

Me: - i walked to her bed and sit down on it his cock is beating like a heart- w-what you need from me? -I asked nervously as she was staring at my hard cock-

Rarity: -she bend over to my cock and wrapped her sweet lips around the tip sucking on it softly and sweetly-

Me: -i moaned in pleasure my mind was going blank-

Rarity: -she looked up at me seeing my expression. She began flicking her tongue at the tip some more- Does it feel good darling? -her two hooves was rubbing under his balls-

Me: i-it does…-i blushed beet red until i felt something holding my length-

Rarity: that is good to hear -she was holding my cock with her magic seeing a magical blue energy is holding my length, she began stroking my cock while she was sucking on the head-

Me: -i closed my eyes and moans softly from pleasure-

Rarity: -she took all of my cock into her mouth as she sucks on it firmly-

I was about to cum but she had took her mouth away from my cock as some saliva was connect my length to her mouth. She licked her lips seductively as she giggled, removing her dildo with her magic and tossing it at the corner of the room. ''How about you put that human dick inside me, darling'' Rarity said as she bent over lifting her flank up in the air, her wet moist pussy dripping from horniest. I was standing on my knees on the bed rubbing my length against her pussy then i slide my entire cock inside her so smoothly from the wetness.

Rarity moaning passionately ''Oh yes darling that the spot!'' Rarity moaned out. I was thrusting my hips repeated as my cock enters in and out of her pussy, hard slapping noise fill the room. I had never felt so much pleasure in all my life, thrusting my member into her love hole deeply and roughly had made her to drool a bit but she had clean the drool. ''That is not lady-like of me.'' Rarity whispered continuing to moan. Thrusting with all my might to make Rarity feel good i was begin to feel like cumming, she had noticed it and looked at me with lust filled eyes. ''Dont worry Darling you can cum. do it inside so it won't hurt my coat..'' Rarity said with a sweet generous smile. After thrusting his cock while it hitting her womb i had cumed inside her as Rarity moaned feeling the cum inside her. My human semen was planting into Rarity's pony womb. She had arched her back from pleasure as my cum covered flood her pussy some begin to drip from her pussy lips down to her leg. Her tail was swaying right and left. ''Oh yes….i feel so warm and full...'' Rarity wrapped her hooves around my neck and pulled my into a deep passionate kiss that felt could last forever. We slept together on her bed the entire night. When i woke i found Rarity finished all her ordered outfit as she was now exhausted. ''Oh i finally finished it '' Rarity hoped for joy of the success she putted she looked at me and smiles. ''It thanks to you that i gained the energy to do this'' Rarity said as she put her hoof on my crotch i blushed and looked at her. ''Let do it again darling''Rarity kissed me in the cheek as she leaves the room with the outfit.

This was my very first writing piece i hoped you enjoyed it. I know there was some flaws.


End file.
